


To the Moon and Back

by MrMundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically just two men really in love, Established Relationship, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, because Space Dads deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: Harold Winston and Siebren de Kuiper are very much in love. It's not often they get a night to themselves, though.





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen hard and fast for Siebren and Harold!! Oh my god!!

Siebren stayed on the Lunar Colony for a month at a time, sponsored by his university to help aid him in research. The resources there were more than he could have ever hoped for, giving him access to perspectives he’d never dreamed of before. Of course, for all the months that he’d spent there, it wasn’t any surprise to anyone that he’d taken a liking to one particular scientist living there. Months they’d danced around something resembling romance, flirting with each other both when Siebren was on the colony and via messages while he was on Earth.

They finally did something about it during the first few days of Siebren’s third trip. Despite the long distance between them, somehow they made it work, and somehow they managed to fall for each other a little harder every time Siebren visited.

Of course, they had to deal with the fact that their work took up most of their time. Many of Harold’s nights were late, chasing his genetically-enhanced specimens out of trouble and taking care of the little Specimen 28. Some nights, Siebren joined him to read to the young ape, and other nights the other scientist was caught up in his work, coming to sleep hours after Harold.

One such month was drawing to a close, and Harold had just finished chasing one very large hamster through the halls of the colony. He’d only managed to catch him when he’d stopped at the gardens, getting distracted by the smell of greens. 

_ Finally _ . Hammond was in his enclosure, and the young Specimen 28 was happily asleep in his room. And it had only taken half a jar of peanut butter this time - Harold had to laugh at that as he made his way down the halls, shaking his head. Now that all of that was taken care of, he could see his favorite scientist again - and they had the entire night to themselves.

The lab he wanted had its doors open, soft music playing from beyond the threshold. He heard humming and glanced in, seeing Siebren de Kuiper, astrophysicist and his absolutely brilliant boyfriend, writing on a large board with his back turned to him. He cleared his throat and felt his chest warm, a smile across his face.

"Okay, the little guy is sleeping, thankfully, and now I'm all yours." Harold said as he made his way into the lab. Siebren paused in what he was writing, a smile creeping across his face. 

"You're always mine,  _ liefste _ ." Siebren said, turning to look at Harold. The other scientist looked tired, his hair fluffed up out of place and his labcoat ruffled. And, well, the dark circles under his eyes didn't help, either. He stepped away from his work and met Harold halfway across the room, pulling him into a hug, tucking his nose against his hairline.

"Well, yes, but I'm free for the night, now. Nobody is going to interrupt us." Harold said, looking up at Siebren. His expression softened. "I love when you call me that. It makes my heart do the weirdest things."

" _ Liefste _ ? I could call you other things, too, you know.  _ Schatje, snoepje, lekker ding _ \--"

"Woah, okay, what's that last one?" Harold asked, pulling back to arm's length from Siebren to stare at him. 

"Oh, ah, you know. It's like… sweetheart." Siebren's face gave away the fact that it most definitely did not mean that.

"Oh, no. I know that one word in there. I think." Harold squinted, his lips pursing. "Maybe. I've heard you use it before."

"Have you?" There was something mischievous in Siebren's face. 

"A few times. Maybe. Oh, just -- tell me what it means!" Harold said, pulling himself up closer to Siebren once again. Siebren simply laughed in return, shaking his head. 

"I don't think so,  _ lekker ding _ ."

“Fine. Fine, I’m just going to look it up later.” Harold huffed, and settled himself against Siebren’s chest. The taller man’s arms squeezed him slightly and a kiss was dropped onto the top of his head, making him hum contentedly. 

“We should probably go settle in for the night, hm?” Siebren said, nudging his nose against Harold’s hair. There was a soft sigh in return and a nod, but Harold’s arms didn’t loosen their grip. “Harold, my dear. Don’t make me carry you there.”

“I don’t mind.” Harold said, muffled against the fabric of Siebren’s shirt. Siebren rolled his eyes, slowly prying Harold’s arms from around him and stepping away.

“I have to finish cleaning up here.” Siebren said. “But if you want to meet me in your room…”

Harold smiled at him again and Siebren melted, just a bit.

  
  
  


Harold had a nice bedroom on the other side of the colony. He kept it tidy, books lining shelves and everything somehow in perfect order. He’d shed his labcoat since he’d last seen Siebren and was just sliding one of his books back onto the shelf when he came into the room.

“Everything’s all taken care of, now.” Siebren said, shrugging his own coat off. He hung it on the back of the chair in front of Harold’s desk, stretching his arms as he made his way over to where Harold was standing, smiling, watching him.

“And now it’s just us.” Harold said, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to put his arms around Siebren’s neck, Siebren leaned down, playfully nuzzling the side of his face, getting a laugh out of him. They stayed like that for some time, Harold’s eyes drifting closed as he simply took in the feeling of being held and Siebren’s hands rubbed gentle circles against his back.

“I love you.” Harold said, turning his head to rest against Siebren’s shoulder. He felt Siebren’s arms squeeze him tighter, and then a gentle sigh from above him.

“I love you, too. And I’m going to miss you.” Siebren’s voice got quieter. Harold made a disappointed sound, pressing himself as close as he could get. He knew Siebren could only be on the colony for so long. The waits between him having to leave and come back were excruciating.

“Don’t remind me.” Harold complained, grabbing at the back of Siebren’s shirt. Fabric bunched in his hands as he did so. “We should make the most we can out of the rest of the week.”

“And the rest of tonight,” Siebren said, pushing himself gently from Harold’s arms, putting a hand under his chin. “I may or may not have been thinking about what I want to do with you all day.”

“All day, huh?” Harold said, nudging his chin against Siebren’s hand. “Someone’s been excited, then.”

“It’s not my fault we have a routine at this point, my dear.” His fingers held Harold’s chin still as he stared down into his eyes. 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Harold lifted his chin, pulling back from Siebren. His warmth lingered on his body. “Okay. I’m going to make sure we’ve got condoms. And lube. Because I do  _ not  _ want to get into this before I find out we’re out.”

“Hmm,” Siebren hummed, watching as Harold turned away to go rummage in his bedside table. He glanced around the room, taking in the posters, the books, the tech - everything was just so, so Harold in here. He was going to miss it when he had to go back to Earth.

“Ah, I think… This is the last condom. At least, in my room.” Harold said, drawing Siebren’s attention to him once more and flicking the little packet between his fingers. His cheeks were lit up a delightful shade of pink, and Siebren found himself laughing.

“I think I’ve got more.” He said, stepping close to Harold, his hands coming to rest on his waist. Siebren looked down at him, his expression warm. “But just one is fine, isn’t it?”

“I think so, unless we’re planning on a lot tonight.” Came the response, earning a roll of the eyes from Siebren.

“Us? At our age?” Siebren’s hands slid up Harold’s sides, then back down, fingers digging into his hips. “It’s bad enough that we have time set aside for this.”

“Oh, don’t  _ remind  _ me of my age,” Harold laughed, bringing his arms up and around Siebren’s shoulders. His glasses were still on, reflecting the lights from above their heads. Behind the lenses, his eyes were soft, and he settled a hand on the back of Siebren’s head, thumb stroking his hair, a very practiced and obvious show of affection. 

“Take those off,” Siebren said, reaching for his glasses, taking them ever so gingerly and dropping them onto the table behind Harold. Harold smiled at him, his expression warm, and tilted his head to the side.

“It’s a good thing I can see you so close,” Harold said, his voice quiet, “Because I’d hate to miss out on seeing how handsome you look.”

Siebren’s face flushed and he flexed his fingers, glancing away. 

“You’re so sweet.” He said, daring a glance back at Harold’s face. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I don’t know, maybe it was the scholarships that got you here, or the years of work in astrophysics, or,” Harold grinned. “Maybe it was just the stars lining up in your favor.”

“You are _incredibly_ cliche.” 

“And yet you love me.”

They fell silent for several moments before Harold leaned up, his hands on Siebren’s upper arms. Meeting him in a kiss, Siebren’s hands gripped Harold’s waist and pulled him closer. Content at first to lay gentle kisses on his lips, Siebren soon pressed further, biting at Harold’s lip, the action reciprocated with a pleased sound. They were lost quickly to the feeling of teeth and tongues and Siebren’s fingers began to tug at Harold’s belt, unfastening it from its loops.

Once undone, Harold’s shirt was untucked from his pants and Siebren leaned back from their kiss to focus on the buttons on his shirt.

“Let me do it,” Harold laughed, swatting Siebren’s hands away so he could undo his shirt. Siebren pouted, just for a moment, and then set to work on his own belt. That distracted Harold for a moment, his eyes watching Siebren’s hands. Quietly, he swallowed and cleared his throat, shrugging his shirt from his shoulders. 

Siebren noticed, of course. But he wasn’t about to make a comment, not when he could get a reaction from Harold just by moving. His shirt was easier to come off - a simple turtleneck, lifted from him with practiced ease and tossed beside the bed. He watched Harold’s face turn halfway into a pout for just a moment before he sighed and did the same with his own shirt, working on his pants after a moment. They both dropped the rest of their clothing in the same pile, and Harold made a mental note to take care of it in the morning.

They fell with each other onto the sheets, Harold straddling Siebren’s lap as he leaned down to kiss him. Hands swept over his skin, over his back and toward his thighs, pausing at his ass to gently squeeze. Harold laughed, nudging himself into Siebren’s neck as the other man teased him, playful, content.

Kisses deepened, hands gripped each other and they were lost like that. The feeling of the sheets against their skin was only a minor detail - Siebren pushed Harold over, rolling the two of them, and crept over top of him, his mouth trailing kisses along his neck and chest. Pressed a kiss to a nipple, laving his tongue over it and drawing a sigh from his partner.

“I wish I could just tell you,” Siebren said, words between his kisses, “Exactly how you make me feel.”

“I hope it’s happy,” Harold laughed, reaching down to brush his hand over Siebren’s hair. The other man laughed, nudging his nose against Harold’s skin. 

“Of course it is.” He sighed, bringing himself up, face-to-face once again. Kissed him soundly. “But it’s  _ more  _ than that. You mean so much to me.”

“Siebren…” Harold said, his voice a whisper. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Not anything he hadn’t already said before. “I… I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Siebren said, pressing a kiss to his jaw. His neck, his cheek, his lips. “So very, very much.”

Again, they fell into a kiss, this time slower, more patient. Siebren’s hands found Harold’s hips, pulling him closer, feeling him half-hard against him. Their hips rocked unconsciously together, looking for friction, coaxing them slowly to full hardness.

Siebren sat back, needing to breathe, his chest flushed. He reached for the table beside them, grabbing the bottle of lube Harold had set out, popping open the cap. 

“Are you okay with--”

“Siebren,” Harold said, leaning up onto his elbows, “I know we were being all… Sweet, a moment ago, and this is a little out of the blue, but.”

Siebren raised a brow.

“I really, really want you to fuck me senseless tonight.”

Siebren’s eyes widened. He blinked several times.

“Forward.” He laughed, squeezing lube onto his fingers. “I like when you talk like that.”

“It’s funny, because until you came along, I never would have expected myself to sound like this.” Harold stretched his arms above his head, slowly drawing his knees up, letting his legs spread. Siebren smiled at the motion, moving closer so he was kneeling between his legs.

“I bring these things out in you, hm?” Siebren said, his grin crooked and playful. He waited until Harold was relaxed, until his brows knit together and his lips pursed in an impatient glare. The first finger slipped in slowly, barely stretching but making Harold shut his eyes and turn his head to the side, exhaling quietly.

It was a slow process from there - Siebren was always careful with his preparation, making sure his partner was relaxed and avoiding any chance of pain. Harold appreciated it, of course - he rather enjoyed the way that Siebren took care of him in bed. But even so, he knew what he wanted and knew that he could take it, even if Siebren was nervous about going too fast.

Too fast. Harold just wanted Siebren inside of him. So he rolled his hips, attempting to get his fingers to move faster, wanting him deeper and closer to that _specific _angle. He almost lost himself in focus until Siebren’s fingers slipped out of him, leaving him empty and needy.

"Do you think you're ready, _liefste_?" Siebren said, drawing his fingers from inside him. Harold flexed his legs, nodding once. 

"Please," he said, breathing deeply. "I might actually get impatient."

"Well, you're going to have to wait just another few moments," Siebren warned, sitting back on his heels to fumble with the condom packet. His fingers, still slick from the lube, slipped and nearly dropped the packet twice. Harold opened his eyes to watch the entire frustrating moment, covering his mouth to laugh as Siebren finally ripped the plastic open.

"Don't laugh at me," Siebren pouted, his brows knitting together. He attempted to toss the empty packet on the bedside table, but the lube on his fingers didn't want to let go. He flicked his hand several times, making a frustrated noise, prompting another loud laugh from Harold.

"I'm sorry," Harold said, both of his hands covering his mouth. "You just - you make the cutest face when you're frustrated."

“I’m very glad that my frustration entertains you.” Was Siebren’s response as he feigned being upset, turning his nose upward. Harold pursed his lips, sitting up and reaching upward to slide his hands onto Siebren’s chest. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop laughing at you.” He said, his eyes softening. There was still mirth behind his gaze, but Siebren gave in and rolled his eyes, a smile across his face. Slowly, he worked the condom over his cock, took more lube from the bedside table, and Harold laid back down, propping himself up with his elbows. Then, Siebren shuffled closer and lined himself up with Harold, watching his face for any discomfort as he slid inside. He was happy to see no pain across his face, instead drawn in by the way Harold’s eyes closed and his mouth dropped open.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers clinging to his back and ruffling the short hair on the back of his head. Harold’s thumb stroked downward several times as his breath hitched, his body shaking lightly. Siebren tucked his face into his partner’s neck, breathing deeply through his nose as he adjusted to the feeling of how tight he was around him, how warm he felt --

“Siebren,” came the whimper from beside his ear. Lips found the curve of his ear and pressed the lightest of kisses to it before he felt Harold squeeze his arms tighter, turning his head to nudge against his face.

“Are you alright?” Siebren asked, lifting his head to get a look at Harold’s face. The other man had his eyes shut tight, his mouth barely open as he breathed. The flush on his cheeks was travelling to the tips of his ears, and his lips were still red and swollen from the biting kisses they’d shared earlier.

“Yes, just… Very full, and,  _ oh _ ,” He paused as he gasped softly, his eyes blinking open as Siebren slid in further, finally pressed in as deep as he could be. “Very happy.”

“Good.” Siebren smiled, turning to kiss at Harold’s skin once again. They stayed still for several moments, content to simply take in the feeling of each other, meeting each other’s gaze. Harold’s fingers drew across Siebren’s skin, trailing across his back and down his arms before he leaned up, catching his lips in a kiss that quickly deepened. Their breath puffed against each other as Siebren slowly drew his hips back and then forward, gentle, not wanting to hurt his partner. Harold’s fingers flexed against his skin, fingernails digging in ever so lightly.

“Keep going, please.” Harold said, his voice shaking. “You aren’t going to break me.”

“Hm,” Siebren made a sound, pulling away from Harold’s face to prop himself up better, staring down at the way Harold’s face flushed from his nose to his ears, pink trailing down his neck and onto his chest, visible through the sparse hair there. He continued as he was for another several moments until Harold began to rock his hips, making a needy sound in the back of his throat.

At that, he gave in. Siebren grabbed onto the sheets with one hand, the other sliding along Harold’s side to grip his hip, setting an even rhythm with each thrust of his hips. Under him, Harold gasped, falling back onto the pillows with a pleased smile, his hands gripping Siebren’s shoulders. Their pace was even, halfway to gentle and angled just so to make Harold throw his head back and arch his chest up, lips drawn into a content grin.

And then Harold purposely tightened around him, opening one eye to watch as Siebren made a quiet sound in between a gasp and a choke. Fingers dug into the sheets as Siebren contemplated his next action. He stared down at Harold for several moments before pushing into him at a rougher pace, dropping down to press a kiss against his cheek, the corner of his lips, anywhere. 

“Oh fuck, oh, fuck,” Harold’s voice came in gasps with every thrust, his fingers grabbing anywhere he could reach. Harold rocked his hips to meet Siebren with every push, his voice turning breathier by the moment, devolving into moans. “Please, please, Siebren, oh,  _ fuck… _ ”

“You look so beautiful,  _ liefste _ ,” Siebren said, leaning down to press his lips to Harold’s neck once more. Kisses trailed from his neck up to his ear, where he spoke so delicately, a contrast to the pace he was setting with his hips. “I love you, I love you…”

“I love you, _ oh right there please, _ ” Harold’s words rushed from his lips as Siebren adjusted, finding a deeper angle, rocking into him further than before. Warmth spread in Siebren’s chest as he resumed his kissing, sucking a deep bruise into his partner’s collarbone. Harold whined, loud and desperate at the feeling. And then Siebren sat up once more, pausing in his thrusts to adjust his knees and pull Harold closer to him.

“Harold, can you -- Your knees, love.” Siebren said, his voice rough. His hands grasped at his partner’s knees, pulling him them up closer to his chest. His arms rested over Harold’s shoulders, hands resting on the mattress below them, fingers clinging to the sheets. “Bring them up, come on, just like that.”

“Oh my god, Siebren,” Harold laughed, cracking his eyes open to look up at Siebren. He jolted as Siebren thrust into him again and whined. His arms reached over Siebren’s shoulders to pull him into another kiss, open mouthed and wet. He pulled back, swollen lips brushing against Siebren’s as he spoke again. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , keep going, you’re so deep --”

“I can’t get over how you’ve been talking lately,” Siebren said, exhaling a breath as he felt Harold tighten around him again. 

“You -- you bring it out in me,” Harold replied. And it was true! He never cursed around the specimens, around the other scientists, but for some reason, Siebren made it easier. It made him want to be a little rougher with his words.

Maybe it was subconscious, wanting Siebren to be rougher with him. Who knew. As of right now, all Harold cared about was bringing Siebren over the edge and watching him fall apart. He reached down, grabbing at Siebren’s thighs, barely able to be reached from the position he was in, but adding a little bit of leverage as he rolled with the thrusts. 

Between the way he tightened around Siebren to the quick, repeated gasps of air, it was obvious that Harold was close. His fingers dug into Siebren’s skin, legs wrapped around his waist to encourage him in deeper. Siebren ducked closer to his neck once more, sucking a bruise into his skin where he knew Harold’s shirt would cover later. Harold’s hands swept back up his back, grabbing onto his arms in an attempt to anchor himself.

And then Harold made a noise - caught between a moan and a gasp - and his thighs twitched as he came, making a mess of his stomach. Even then, he didn’t move his legs from where they were, wrapped around Siebren’s waist, pushing against him so he was forced in deeper. 

“My dear, what --” Siebren said, his voice shaking. 

“In -- Inside me,  _ please _ , Siebren,” Harold gasped, a hitch in his words with each thrust that followed. 

“You’re sure?” Siebren asked and was met with a vigorous nod. Given that, Siebren focused himself on fucking into Harold a little faster, drinking in every tiny whimper from him until finally, he shoved himself as deep as he could reach and growled low in the back of his throat. The force of his orgasm made him shake, his hips twitching in minute thrusts until he was completely spent, panting.

Harold finally unwrapped his legs from Siebren’s waist, but his arms stayed around him. One shaky hand came up to rest on the back of Siebren’s head, petting his sweat-damp hair ever so gently. As they began to cool off from everything, their breathing slowed down to something more normal. Siebren kissed at his neck, content, tasting the salt off of his skin and letting himself sigh slowly.

Slowly, Siebren pulled out of him and left Harold feeling cold as he stood to throw away the condom. When he returned to bed, it was with something to clean up and a delighted kiss left on Harold’s lips. Of course, sleep didn’t come so quickly for them - Siebren laid down behind Harold and pulled him close to his chest, but they began to talk about everything going on in the colony lately, the rising tensions and the worry. Siebren reached over Harold’s body to grasp his hand, holding it tightly, and was given a gentle kiss on his knuckle.

Eventually, they fell asleep, tucked close to each other and content.

  
  


Morning ( artificial as it was ) rolled through with Harold’s lights turning on slowly, forcing both himself and Siebren awake at a reasonable time. Their morning was spent getting ready for the day, sharing the bathroom to shower and clean up and get dressed, throwing on their respective labcoats and passes before parting at Harold’s door with a kiss. And then the sweet melted away into professionalism, broken only when they saw each other to eat lunch with the little Winston ( who’d adamantly demanded the name time and time again ). After they’d finished eating, they’d let their hands rest on the table, fingers entwined, bringing curiosity to the young ape Harold had been dedicating so much of his time to. 

The rest of the week was a rush. They tried to spend as much time together as they could, but most of the nights were spent falling asleep immediately in each other’s arms with no time for any sort of fooling around. 

And then the dreaded end of the week came.

Siebren had to leave, as he always did, taking his research back to Earth to compare results in different settings - artificial gravity only did so much, after all. Harold had kissed him before he finished loading all of his work onto the shuttle, slipping a photo into Siebren’s pocket without the other man noticing. 

“How much more long distance can we even get?” Harold had said, prompting a laugh from Siebren as he pulled him in close.

He found it only when he was looking for a pen, pulling out instead a printed photo of Harold and himself, Winston sitting on Harold’s lap, curious hands reaching for the camera. He turned it, finding writing on the back in Harold’s scratchy penmanship.

_ I love you to the moon and back. And so does the little guy.  _

_ I miss you already. _

The photo was set on his desk at the university in The Hague, keeping him company on long nights working. Nobody questioned it, and nobody questioned Siebren when he stepped close to the window, staring up at the bright light of the moon with a look of wistfulness and eyes softened with love.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is ... Part of a bigger universe that I have some plans for. Whether or not I get around to writing it, I dunno.
> 
> Catch me on Twitter @MisterMundee to yell about my Sigma ships with me!


End file.
